


DBZ New Age

by ceromancy_genesis4



Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Emotional, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Goddesses, Gods, Heroes, Horror, M/M, Mages, Magic, Other, Rivalry, Villains, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceromancy_genesis4/pseuds/ceromancy_genesis4
Summary: Hi, guys! I moved here from Wattpad and am happy to be here! Sorry that the Introduction and Prologue isn't here since this goes by chapters. If you want to get to that though, this book goes by the same name on Wattpad, so be my guest. I'm sure if you don't, those two pieces will come together eventually in this story.Again, I'm glad to be here and I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. A Trip Down The Rabbit Hole

Welcome to Hell – where Satan, The Devil, Lucifer, or whatever you called him; lived.

You didn't get into Heaven? Oh – too bad. Lucifer could have cared less about the majority of the subjects. He'd get you into Hell, and that's where you stayed. Hell was terrifying on one hand, and on the other, if Lucifer happened to have one of his good moods, it'd be a lot less terrifying. Ever heard the phrase, "Don't deal with The Devil"? Lucifer could buy you into things as you wished, but you couldn't back out; he had you glued in.

Creatures that didn't belong down in Hell, somehow ended up in Hell – or Lucifer bought his way into the creatures that ended up down there. Angels were an example – they would survive, but a downfall was that their wings would no longer complete them, and they could no longer fly.

Lucifer was a different story, to put it in short. And boy, was it going to be a ride with him.

"Now, my acquaintances and friends, listen up."

Lucifer planted his scythe on the ground, the end resting on his shoulder as he glanced back.

"One of the little angels here seems more off than the others. And dear Lucifer right here, and now, has a strong feeling as to why."

Lucifer then turned around, dragged the scythe, and starting walking back. He grinned at the possibilities and outcomes of the situation, but there was no telling what he would do. After all, he was Satan.

"Evangeline, my dear, perhaps there is something you're hiding from dear Lucifer?"

"N-No...?"

Lucifer picked up his scythe, and placed it in front of Evangeline with no hesitancy. He let out a heavy sigh, before he slid it against the angel's elegant white dress. Warmer and warmer... until it stopped under her midsection.

"A child, isn't it, Evangeline? I thought you looked heavier; and I'd estimate about 7 months."

"Lucifer, don't – hurt it."

"What's the fun in that? I'm not the creator of your child. Children aren't rocks, so don't treat yours like one. If I believed they were rocks, my scythe would be tracing all over your bump."

He then let his scythe free from her body, drawing it back as it once more rested on his shoulder.

"Be careful with that being, young one."

"But Lucifer-"

"No buts, Evangeline. You heard me. Take care of it when it's born, some don't get the luxury of even having the chance to be brought into the world. I have my own son, and he's one of the best things I could have ever imagined in this... world we live in. Hell. Earth. Universe. Whatever you might refer to it as."

With him saying that, he walked off, dragging the scythe behind him. One soul, after one, and the next. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, you've sinned – welcome. 

His walk across the underground beaconed him into his office, he stepped in and leaned his scythe against the wall before he slammed the door. He pulled out the windsor chair to his desk, took a seat, balled up his hands, and slammed them on his desk. Someone didn't seem very happy today.

His gestures spoke to his emotions more than the words he longed to enunciate to Hell. You'd think all would be well with him in a mood like this – but no. It was like someone just wanted to push him over the edge, or rather, enlighten him for once. With the thoughts that circled Lucifer's mind, he eventually lost himself in them, his mind not on anything else. Just perhaps, he was so lost he didn't realize the bright, vibrant portal-like hole open up behind him. Out stepped a tall man – not even a man, that's informal to his high reigning title. It then closed up behind him after he pulled out a shorter man – in chains.

"Lucifer."

Hearing his name, he immediately snapped out of his circling thoughts. He bolted up and looked behind him, the windsor chair quickly being pushed back. 

"You don't fucking pull shit like that!"

"Well, someone doesn't seem to be on cloud nine today. I have a present for you – someone didn't quite make it into heaven and needs a place down here."

"Gisei, we've been over this," Lucifer finally let out, staring directly at him. His golden eyes not matching with Gisei's brown ones in the current moment.

"I just know you want another prisoner down here in Hell," Gisei responded with. He smiled and chuckled, pushing the man towards Lucifer.

Lucifer huffed, grabbing the chains of the man upon him being pushed towards him. He shot a look at Gisei, before turning his head to the right side. His golden eyes turned a glowing red, before he leaned into the man's left ear and began whispering incoherent phrases. He pulled at the chains on his wrists, tightening them. If he were to pull at them more, it would cause an inability to move. 

Gisei crossed his arms over each other, raising an eyebrow at watching Lucifer. He overheard bits and pieces of the things Lucifer whispered – the majority being in his own tongue.

Eventually, Lucifer would return to normal. His eyes once more golden instead of a glowing red. He slowly inched away from the man, moving towards the door of his office. He then made the move of opening the door, and dragged the man out. If you were to look down, the chains were no longer a line, but rather a pile. He glared at the man one more time, narrowing his eyes, and thus shutting the door once again. He turned to look back at Gisei, walking back over to his desk. Leaning his right hand on the desk, he motioned to the wing chair in the corner – signaling Gisei to take a seat before a conversation began. The God would politely decline, shaking his head. That's when things were about to get real.

"So, what happens to bring you down below to my place this morning, good friend?"

"We need to talk about the interconnection between Heaven and Hell, Lucifer..."

•••

Beep! Beep! Beep!

There goes the alarm. 7:00 in the morning and it was yelling at a man to get up. Namely a young man. The arms wrapped around the waist of his wife were soon let loose as he turned over to cut the alarm off.

He laid there after cutting it off, now staring at the wall to his right. Sitting up and grabbing a pair of glasses off of the nightstand – he slid them on his face. Stretching out his arms, forward and back, he let out a soft groan.

"...Good morning to me, and this world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I moved here from Wattpad and am happy to be here! Sorry that the Introduction and Prologue isn't here since this goes by chapters. If you want to get to that though, this book goes by the same name on Wattpad, so be my guest. I'm sure if you don't, those two pieces will come together eventually in this story.
> 
> Again, I'm glad to be here and I hope you enjoy! :)


	2. A January Morning

Another day of the week, the month, and the year. You just have to get up and keep going.

The young man climbed out of bed, and pulled up the covers. Going around the bed to the other side, he pushed the loose hair from his sleeping lover's face, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Moving down to place a hand on her stomach, a soft yellow light emitted from it for a few seconds before it stopped and he smiled at it.

"Good morning to you too."

He lifted himself from her, walked to the closet, and contemplated on an outfit for the day. This shirt? No. That one? No. What about this one? No, just wore that one. Decisions, decisions, decisions. Ahah! Finally. And a pair of pants to finish it. He looked back at his wife once, smiling and walking out to the bathroom.

This young man went by the name of Allard Leonid Bouvin. More simply just Leonid. And his expectant wife went by the name of Hollie. They were among the many living on this planet called Earth, and among the group of heroes that defended this Earth. His mornings went a little like this 4 days a week. Wake up, get dressed, and – well, you get the point of a schedule.

After getting dressed, Leonid made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a pen and notepad on the counter. He flipped up a few pieces seeing how he had already written on them, and decided to write on today's little memo. After finishing, he reached up to a cabinet and grabbed a jar filled with homemade pastries. He took one out and put it in his mouth, holding it there with his teeth as he put the jar back.

It seemed like he was moving from place to place this morning, but that's what almost every person does, right? Next, he made his way to the living room. Still nibbling down on the pastry, he went over to the window and peeked out of the blinds – rain. That's great. A few steps to his left and he was by the coat rack. Leonid took his trench coat off of one of the hooks and slipped it on, along with grabbing his messenger bag and slipping that over too. He finished up his pastry, before grabbing one final thing – an umbrella. Making his way towards the door, he thought he had everything... until he heard a voice from behind him.

"You have to leave now?"

Leonid turned around, only to see Hollie standing in the frame of the entrance to the living room. 

"I do, mon amour. I take it that someone woke you up?"

"You, from your rustling around in the kitchen. Not the baby. At least, not yet. I'll say that."

"Ah, I see. I'll try to be quieter tomorrow when I wake," he said.

Hollie walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Leonid hugged her back with his left arm, seeing how he was holding the umbrella in his right. Much like he did when she was sleeping, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, will you go back to bed and try to rest? You'd normally be up a little later than this."

"I'll try my hardest. Have a good day."

"And I'll try my hardest to do so. It won't be long till I'm back at home."

Leonid smiled and pulled away from her, walking towards the door and placing his hand on the doorknob. He suddenly got this strike of pain throughout his back, jolting due to it. As Hollie was looking back at him before leaving the frame, it raised her attention.

"Leonid? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, mon amour. I will be fine. Don't worry about it. Now, I have to leave."

He then opened the door, closing it behind him once out. Leonid took a few steps away from the house, before he opened the umbrella and made his way down into the city.

He truly wasn't set on a job, other than being a librarian in this world. Which again, truly wasn't something set out for a prince, but he didn't have a choice. He looked down at the sidewalk several times as he walked, puddles here and there as he so saw. As he entered downtown though, he saw a crowd gathered around the window of a store. It caused him to stop in his tracks, making him wonder as he stood there for a few seconds. After he snapped out of it, he walked over and joined the crowd, only to find a heap of televisions behind the glass reporting news.

The news spoke of a murder over by the cliffs – namely the murder of a 16 year old boy. Two residents that normally went rock climbing were not there to witness it, but they were there to be able to hear the blood-curdling screams of the victim. The residents went by the names of Aither Caskwinds and Kapel Abiret. The murderer is suspected to be a young male by the name of Pollux Hazerage, and his partner in crime Antares Moonguard, who was also supposedly shot. Antares was last seen wearing baggy clothes and chains, and Pollux was last seen wearing a suit. 

The news caught Leonid's attention. Baggy clothes? Chains? Wait – wasn't that the man he saw in his dreams before his alarm started blaring at him to get up? 

"That can't be true, I dreamed all of this before I woke up. With Lucifer, and God, and everything else," Leonid muttered under his breath. He believed it was all a dream, but he had in fact seen moments happen in real time – while he was sleeping. This was not a dream. This was a reality. A very... weird reality at that.

"I see you've caught up on the news too?"

A voice from behind him said, equally interested in the news as Leonid was. A man a few inches taller than Leonid. Short black hair, unruly bangs, and light blue eyes. This was Nate. He didn't seem very satisfied with the weather either – he wore a beige trench coat with a varied shade of orange scarf.

"Yes. Though it's fairly strange how I knew about it before it made it to the news..."

"You Mages and your abilities, always ahead of everyone."

"Not quite."

•••

Down, down, below the ground was Hell. That's where the sinners were. That's where Lucifer worked – though you probably already knew that. It's where he primarily stayed anyway.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

There went Lucifer's office door.

"Come in," Lucifer said, nonchalantly as he could.

The door opened, and in stepped Evangeline with a few papers in her hands. She tilted her head to the side as if confused, and walked up to place the papers on Lucifer's desk. 

"I was told by Raven to bring these to you, if by any means they bring you needed information."

"Thank you for your help, Evangeline. It's much appreciated around this hellhole. My hellhole. Now, as you're here right now. Would you mind answering a question of mine? How did you die, my dear?"

What Lucifer was currently filing depended on Evangeline's answer. He placed his arm down, and folded his hands over each other.

"Because I very well know you don't belong down here. I don't bite. You can answer my question at will."

"It's simple. I was shot – held captive. Of such. My killer was... fairly persistent of it too."

"And your husband? Still alive, is he now?"

"I would believe so."

"Don't worry, I'll get you where you belong. Back to mortality, where you have belonged in since the beginning of your arrival. No deals with me, I have the paperwork. Interconnection is all in the sort. Now, if you have nothing else to say, you may be on your way, angel."

Evangeline nodded her head, bowing to Lucifer before making her departure from his office.

Now, here's a long story short. Evangeline's murder was caused by Antares Moonguard. She was held hostage in the heat of the moment – basically bait, and sacrificed for everyone else's lives that were there too. She lived happily with her husband, as they were expecting their first child. Her murderer, Antares, having worked with the Villains for a good 3 years gained him experience, and he was put under Pollux's wing. Evangeline's fall to Hell was caused by an accident, as she has been in assistance there for a few weeks.

Cut back to Lucifer, and he's seen looking down at the papers Raven told Evangeline to deliver to him. He skimmed over the words that formed sentences, and sentences that formed paragraphs – paragraphs that formed pages.

Big, bad, Lucifer didn't seem very happy. His golden eyes turned a bright glowing red as he continued to read. It went on, and two horns sprouted from both sides of his head. A page down, and his tail was out and visible to the eye.

His attention on the papers then turned to the wall facing him. He pushed his elbows up on the desk, and rested his chin on his hands. He grinned, quite mischievously. His eyes flashing once.

"Oh, don't worry. An eye for an eye. Antares will get what he truly deserves..."


End file.
